Gemetic Modifications
Gemetic modifications are processes through which a pre-existing Gem is altered, often but not exclusively to a type that doesn't belong to Homeworld. Types Artificial Fusion Artificial or forced fusion is a process in which Gemstones or Gem shards are permanently fused together using some form of pressure, often by burying them together for extended periods of time. Gems modified this way often behave like extremely unstable cross-Gem fusions, attacking other Gems on sight and seldom developing their own individual identities--especially if shards are used rather than intact gemstones. Chrysolite reportedly considered this form of modification "impractical and disgusting," and used it only sparingly during her unauthorized experiments. Artificial fusion can be a by-product of poor Kindergarten setup if Gems are injected too close together, but this is extremely rare; only one such Gem is currently known to exist. Known Artificial Fusions * "Gem Mutants" and The Cluster (created from Gem shards) * Tiger Iron (fused during incubation) Pseudomorphing Pseudomorphing is a form of Gemetic modification through which a pre-existing Gem's type is altered. This is done by burying the Gemstone in a specialized "shell" and in similar settings to those needed to grow the intended Gem type. The resulting pseudomorph has all the original Gem's memories, as well as abilities and characteristics from both the original and new Gem types. Pseudomorphs tend to adopt a name that is a portmanteau of their original and new Gem types, though this is personal preference and not a strict rule. Thanks to Chrysolite, most modified Gems on Mars are pseudomorphs. Before Chrysolite perfected pseudomorphing, most of her prototypes lost all memory of their past selves. Many of them, such as Orgonite, turned into Gem types that they weren't supposed to, or even types that didn't exist prior. These Pseudomorphs are considered defective. Chrysolite believed the "rejects" to be mindless, and locked them up in their active states to study them. Known Pseudomorphs * Orgonite (first pseudomorph ever made; defective) * Bluebird (defective) * Ruby Quartz * Aqua Aura Quartz and Olivine (originally Chrysolite) * Chameleon Diamond * Peridscha Reverse Fusion 's Gemstone undergoing reverse fusion]] Reverse fusion is the process of splitting an unfused Gem's gemstone into two or more equal parts without truly breaking it. Curiously, rather than smaller copies of the original Gem, this creates Gems that are each a different type from the original Gem. These components each have all the memories of the parent Gem, but may interpret them differently depending on their individual personalities. Reverse fusions are inherently unstable and weaker than their parent Gem, and can even have difficulties that their parent Gem did not have. Emerald, for example, is completely deaf, while neither Andesine nor Scapolite are. Known Reverse Fusions * Scapolite (Emerald and Andesine) * Aqua Aura Quartz and Olivine (fusion unknown, originally Chrysolite) Diamond Dyeing Natural and synthetic Diamonds alike have the ability to directly or indirectly dye other Gems, though they don't typically do so on purpose. Dyeing tends to be the mildest form of modification, changing a Gem to a type very similar to their original self. As shown by Pink Howlite and Red Crackle Quartz, Gems with "invasive" abilities can be dyed on accident if they attempt to use their powers on a Diamond. Chameleon Diamond has mastered this form of modification, and has been known to dye Gems with their consent. Known Dyed Gems * Mojave Turquoise (dyed intentionally and willingly by Chameleon Diamond) * Pink Howlite (dyed accidentally by Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz) * Red Crackle Quartz (dyed accidentally by Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz) Trivia * Gemetic modifications are shown to be potentially dangerous, and can seriously damage or even break a Gem if not performed correctly. ** When Chrysolite's pseudomorphing was interrupted, among other unknown side-effects, it caused her to reverse-fuse. ** Hessonite was shattered when a reverse fusion experiment went wrong, though it is unknown what exactly happened. * The phrase "Gemetic modifications" is (obviously) a play on "genetic modifications." * Some of the modifications are inspired by ways in which real-life gemstones can be "modified." ** Pseudomorphs draw inspiration from a mineralogy concept of the same name. ** "Diamond dyeing" is, obviously, inspired by the real-life practice of dyeing gemstones. Category:References Category:Modified Gems